The utility model relates to an electronic product, specifically to a waterproof Bluetooth dual-earphone power bank.
A power bank is a mobile power supply.
Common and conventional Bluetooth earphone power banks do not have features of waterproofing and seepage resistance, and usually cause a short circuit between earphones and the power banks when charging the earphones, which affects the normal operation of the earphones and shortens the service life of products.